


The Runaway

by Kaepore



Series: Me Being Stupid and In Love. [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Jealousy, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaepore/pseuds/Kaepore
Summary: I thought he was the love of my life, the one I really needed. But I soon realized how wrong I was.





	The Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my 'relationship' with the guy in the second half of my "The Importance of Memories" story.

I shouldn't be surprised by his ability to dismiss my emotions. He's done it every day since I've met him, yet he still manages to keep me on my toes. All I wanted was for him to acknowledge me, but I still have to live in the shadow of a girl who I'll never be.

I've pulled out all the stops for him and did whatever I could to keep him happy. I couldn't keep up with what he loved and found solace in, but there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do for him. He brought out a part of me I never knew I had.

I thought he was perfect. Flaws and all. Especially when the world was against him and hated him for who he was. I would always try and give him the benefit of the doubt, even if the world was correct about him.

With him, anything was possible, but all I wanted to do was run my fingers through his blonde curls. To pull him as close as he could be, and never let him go. I desperately wanted to know what he tasted like when I kissed him. I wanted him, every single inch of his perfect scar covered skin.

I wanted him to give me the type of love that made your heart run. I wanted to feel butterflies when he was near, to feel goosebumps on my skin when he spoke. I've never had that type of love, and I wanted him to give it to me. 

It didn't take long for the feelings to settle. My heart knew what it wanted, and he was it. Things were perfect until the point where how I felt about him was put on the line. It was when he fell for another girl, shoving me into the shadows. I was thrown through I whirlwind when my best friend suddenly became my competition for his love.

She became the center of his attention, and I was suddenly filled with anger and jealousy. I knew that I could never measure up to her, she was everything I wasn't. There was no way I could compare. All I could do was silently wait for his return. Little did I know, he wasn't coming back.

I was willing to wait, only until I suddenly couldn't stand to look at him anymore. It was like I was looking at a stranger. He was no longer the delinquent boy I fell in love with. Something changed, and it was love. Love for someone who wasn't me, a fool who thought he would stay.

Everything continued to escalate. As my anger towards him grew, my friendship with my best friend, his eligible bachelorette, began to crumble. I couldn't help how I felt. He didn't see me as his, and I had a problem with that.

One day, he showed up at my front door, causing my heart to fill with worry. Something bad must have happened if he came to me instead of her.

"My mom kicked me out," He told me. But I couldn't detect any sadness in his voice. It was like he was used to this.

"Over what?"

He sighed as if it were a burden to talk about it. "They went through my locker and found a can of dip I had. I got suspended, and my mom was so angry that she told me to get out."

"What about your brother?" 

He winces, and It makes me regret asking. I know I struck a nerve. 

"He begged me not to leave." His voice breaks slightly, and I resist the urge to touch him to comfort him. I know he's not the type of person to look for it, but I know he desperately needs it.

"Is there anything I can do?" It's a long shot to ask. Even though I personally can't do anything for him, I hope that there is something easy I can do.

I couldn't. He stayed put with me, sitting with me on my couch until late into the night. Little did he know, his mother called him in as a runaway, and the cops were looking for him. They would show up any minute to take him.

The feelings had suddenly come flooding back. I wanted nothing more than to grab him and take him somewhere they would never find him. Where he would be safe. Where his dad could no longer hurt him. Maybe then he would have been mine. If only that were possible. 

A police officer came by that night, and I desperately wanted to tell the officer to let him stay. He was afraid to go home, and I didn't want him to go. But there was only so much I could do. 

He trusted me. That's all that I cared about.

He even trusted me enough to tell me that he wanted to take my best friend out on a date right before thanking me for everything I did for him that night.


End file.
